


Peace

by castaliareed



Series: Bound and Betrayed [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Jon is king, Jonsa Kink Week, Sinblings, sex in the bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: "'Aegon had two wives, Rhaegar had two wives, but I can't have two husbands?' Sansa said turning her attention back to the jewels and chains on the side table. Choosing something for herself this time."





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of Jonsa Kink Week - Free day
> 
> This is also a day late. I got a bit behind. But you get sex in the bath...so it's all good! 
> 
> Also, this story will have one more part! I did want to finish it in this part but I also always sensed it would go on for at least one more part/chapter. So you lucky dirty birds will get a little bit more of this! 
> 
> And thank you again for the support you are giving this story! I'm a bit tired and posting this so excuse any glaring mistakes! :-)

_Sansa stood on the battlements of Harrenhal watching the dragon swoop and soar in the dark sky over the God's eye. Bran had done it. Samwell Tarly had found Bran's message bringing it to her just as Daenerys reached the south side of the lake with her armies. He could fly._

_Jon had called the banners. And they rose. When the proclamation made it's way to the Stormlands and the Reach, half of the Houses rose as well. Sam had promised what was left of the Tarly forces of Horn Hill. The men had seen his father and brother burned, they feared Daenerys but Sam assured them._ _Ned Dayne, being the Lord of Starfall, promised his house's allegiance despite what the rest of Dorne might decide. Even Tyrion Lannister had joined his brother in their cause, abandoning the dragon queen's side._

_Many of their bannermen had already arrived to fight. Still more were on their way to join them. Sansa prayed they would never have to raise a sword._

_When word reached Daenerys that House's and bannermen were flocking to his side, she marched for Harrenhal._ _She claimed she came to parley with her Consort who was now said to be her nephew. A parlay earlier in the day had come to naught, Westeros did not want her rule,_ _not even in the southern half of the land. 'By morning Harrenhal will become an oven again," were her last words._

_Those words, made Sansa thankful, Serena and Robbyn had long been sent with Gilly and Brienne to Riverrun._

_Tonight, Sansa watched_ _three figures ride out to the edge of the lake. Jon would not allow anyone else to attend them. No one else knew of their plan. The dragon descended on to the island in the middle of the lake._

_Samwell Tarly came to stand next to her. "It'll be alright, my lady," he said._

_Inhaling, "Yes,  yes it must," she said. Arya and Jon rowed the boat while Ser Jaime crouched in the center. By now the dragon would be asleep. Bran had started wearing the dragon's skin while they were at Winterfell fighting the army of the Dead. It had been difficult and he had not been able to stay in the dragon for very long. He kept practicing, more than two years of practicing. Now, he could enter the dragon from even hundreds of leagues away._

_The small boat reached the shore of the island, Arya would wait. Sansa doubted her sister would listen. Jon and Jaime hurried off into the darkness carrying no torches, moving by the light of the moon and stars. Just as Sansa thought, Arya waited until they could no longer see her, before she too left the boat to follow them._

_The sleeping dragon would be bound to the ground. Its mouth tied shut and when they were sure Bran had left the dragon's skin. Ser Jaime ran through its eye with his Valyrian steel sword Widow's wail. The beast woke to fight its bindings. It was no use, in a matter of moments Rhaegal was dead._

_Sansa breathed when she saw all three, Jon, Ser Jaime, and Arya emerge on the shore of the island. They made their way back across the lake and to the castle._

_Jon came to Sansa's chambers, the darkness was on his face. He took her like a wolf as silent as Ghost. After he stared into the fire of her hearth, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_In the morning, when the dragon did not rise, a messenger came from Daenerys' camp. The dragon queen was suing for peace._

*********   
****

**Jon**

Jon stood in front of Sansa in the chambers he had been given at Harrenhal. She looked beautiful, he paled in comparison. The pale blue-grey gown with silver and gold wolves and dragons woven into the skirts. Her hair was pulled high, away from her face with auburn waves cascading down her back. 

Pressing his forehead against hers, Jon ran his hands along the neckline of her gown. Her breasts had grown very full. A roundness was starting to show around her midsection. She did her best to conceal it.  _I want them to know. I want them all to know she is carrying my babe._

"You're to be king," she said. Jon nodded.   
"I was already a king," he reminded her. 

"And after today you're to rule the entire realm, not just the North," she said brushing a lock of his hair back. 

For his coronation, Jon wanted to wear his hair loose away from his face, his beard trimmed. His clothing was a black and grey doublet with black breeches all trimmed in silver. The high leather boats Sansa had picked for him gleamed. 

"I should punish you for this," he growled. 

She giggled giving him a light push, "Later, your grace," she teased and returned to the side table with chains on it. Trying to decide which he should wear.

Jon watched her. He had insisted on the black and grey clothing. Though, he let Sansa decide the chains and cloaks.  _This had all been her doing. Her and Sam and Bran. They'll never say it though._  

Moving close to Sansa and grabbing her from behind, "I only meant to end my marriage and yours."  _Instead, we slew a dragon and you put a crown on my head._

A great council was held three weeks after Ser Jaime killed the dragon with the help of House Stark. The second Great Council in as many years. The lords and ladies came to together to decide their new ruler. They also accused the dragon queen and her army of crimes against them. Some old crimes from her battle for the throne, others were newer crimes, others Jon knew were falsehoods. When all was said after two days of debate, they declared Jon their king. Samwell and Sansa had made sure of it. 

"Well, you got your annulment," she said after a moment. Turning around she held up a chain with a wolf and a dragon on it. 

"A new sigil for your House," she said. "A wolf and a dragon." Jon kissed her deeply. 

"It'll be our house," he promised her.   
She pulled away, "You should've made that one of your conditions."

Jon had agreed to wear the crown on two conditions, The first that he be given an annulment. Ravens flew to the Sept in Oldtown. After, many promises, his marriage to Daenerys was ended. The second being that the dragon queen was sent into exile not executed. He would show Westeros he did not fear her. 

No one anticipated that Sansa would not be granted an annulment from her marriage to Tyrion Lannister as well. Yet, the high Septon refused. Nor would he condone a marriage between Jon and Sansa. The North was left seething. They saw their Lady being slighted. It had taken all of Sansa's charm and not a little bit of Littlefinger's gold for public works projects to assuage them. 

"If I have to march on Oldtown, by gods," Jon said grasping her arms. He knew he would not have to march to Oldtown. For once, he had planned something Sansa Stark did not know.  

"Aegon had two wives, Rhaegar had two wives, but I can't have two husbands?" Sansa said turning her attention back to the jewels and chains on the side table. Choosing something for herself this time. 

The door opened, Samwell entered the room, "Jon, it's time," he said. They would crown him here at Harrenhal, in the Great Hall with a Hundred Hearths. 

Light streamed into the hall during the coronation. It was Sansa who placed the crown on his head. He wore the Iron and Bronze crown of the North now with two bands of gold added to it. Serena and Robbyn-Rianna stood to the side next to Arya dressed pale blue-grey just as their mother. His direwolf had been washed and brushed and let into the ceremony to sit on his haunches next to the girls. As Jon stood with the crown on his head the Wolf and Dragon banners flew in the hall. He looked around at the crowd, so many faces he knew, and only one thing he hoped to bring them, peace. 

A great feast was held that night, here Jon announced his plan to enact a debt relief and rebuilding program. Made with the Faith of the Seven in order to help those in need and continue the efforts to rebuild. The crowd murmured unsure of what this meant for them. No one would not get repaid. The Faith would administer the program he told the Lords and Ladies. _And gold from Littlefinger's still-growing fortune would pay for it._  Sansa's eyes found his when he spoke, he felt her pride. 

Wine and ale flowed heavily. 21 courses were served. Musicians played late into the night. Their bannermen sang and danced. Jon was even persuaded to take a turn with Sansa. The crowds became louder as the night wore on. Jon talked with his bannerman and Samwell while music played. 

Jon saw Sansa had taken to sitting, tiredness on her face. He walked to her and asked her why she was not dancing. 

"My feet are sore," she said looking up at him. Jon took her by the hand, pulling her up. Without a word, he led her out of the hall. 

Taking them away from her chambers, Jon navigated to the Bath House. It was empty with everyone at the feast. They entered one chamber, the steam from the hot water rising around them. He pulled his doublet over his head. Sansa asked him to help her with her gown. She turned so he could undo the laces in the back. It slipped from her shoulders and he kissed her neck. 

Stepping away, Jon finished undressing. He lowered himself into the bath letting out a long sigh. Sansa stood on the edge in her shift. She sat down to lower her feet into the water. Jon moved in front of her. Taking one foot, in his hand, he rubbed it, then the other. Sansa lifted the shift over her head. 

Jon spread her legs so his fingers could find her cunt. He kissed her inner thighs before his mouth found her nub. Sansa sighed, her hands gripping the stone floor, her head leaning back. Jon licked slowly. Then sucked on her nub, circling his tongue faster and faster. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders. He moved his tongue until she cried out and he could taste the wetness coming out of her. When he stopped, she lowered herself into the water. 

They kissed while he pulled her legs around. Sansa ran her tongue along his chin. She whispered my King in his ear.  _Gods she undid him._ He held her so that they could turn putting his back up against the edge of the bath. He sat on a ledge underneath the water. Sansa straddled him. Taking his hard cock in her hand first then guiding it to her cunt. She moved on top of him. "Gods, seven hells," he said. He lifted his hips up pushing deeper inside of her. The moved together. He sucked on her neck until she whimpered. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. Pushing into her harder and harder, Jon knew he couldn't last much longer. She moaned in pleasure. Jon spilled his seed wishing he had made her find her release again. 

Sansa moved off of him, to sit on the ledge next to Jon. He put his arm around her while she leaned into him. The warm water coming up to their chests. Jon closed his eyes letting her trace the lines of his jaw with her long slender fingers. 

"The ceremony was like magic," she said. "And the feast was wonderful. The food, the songs." Jon grunted in response. 

"I'm not so happy, you didn't tell me of your plan, your grace," she said. Jon smirked.  _I surprised you for once, my lady._

"The Faith will be very happy," she said. "We'll make them look very good." 

"Better than they deserve," his eyes still closed. 

"Mayhaps, now, they'll be more favorable to my annulment," she said. 

"I believe they will be," he said with a smile, resting his head against hers. "And if they continue to be insolent. I'll decree all women are allowed two husbands if they choose." Sansa threw her head back in laughter. 

"Oh your grace, you're much too jealous for that," she said. Jon's mouth found her lips, he thought she was right. They would never find peace if Sansa Stark had two husbands.  

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I think Sansa should go for Jon's two husband idea! The more the merrier..right?


End file.
